As network technology has advanced, it has become easier to connect a variety of devices to networks. Consequently, many enterprises are now allowing employees to bring their own devices and connect these devices, including mobile devices, to an enterprise network in accordance with “bring your own device” policies. In order to assign host network addresses, such as Internet Protocol (IP), to an employee's device, various protocols are used, such as Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) that may cause user devices to be assigned different host network addresses over different time periods. Due, at least in part, to protocols like DHCP and “bring your own device” policies, many networks, and specifically enterprise networks, frequently have a significant number of unidentified users connected thereto (e.g., users that are not identified with a username or other such explicit identifier). In fact, in many enterprise networks over 50% of the users are unidentified users, and in some enterprise networks 100% of the users are unidentified users.